SpongeBob SquarePants (character)
SpongeBob SquarePants is the main protagonist and the eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. SpongeBob is a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who is born in the 14th july 1986 and lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job that he is exceptionally skilled. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him especially Squidward Tentacles, but he is very good-natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series, except for "The Algae's Always Greener", in which his alternate-universe counterpart appears instead. Description SpongeBob SquarePants is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and bright yellow with a dark brown outline. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down. However, in episodes that are more recent, he is more of a regular square shape. SpongeBob has large blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth, and dimples with three freckles on each cheek. Personality SpongeBob is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the mailfish. "Karate Island" He is also over-confident. Sometimes though, he shows his devious side when trying to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together. He sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills, such as losing his nametag in the episode "Missing Identity". SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even his enemies. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in "Best Day Ever" where he sacrifices his "perfect day" to help his friends. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles. SpongeBob can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened. He is afraid of the dark (or what is in the dark) "Night Light" and clowns "Rodeo Daze". Occasionally, SpongeBob is too ignorant to notice impending danger and his unworldly thinking may put himself or others in peril. He also cannot detect lies or malice information as easy as the other characters. SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton; most noticeably, he is always easily fooled by Plankton no matter how bizarre or obvious his disguises are. Even though he is generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, SpongeBob can be sarcastic, rude and 'foul-mouthed' to his friends, even Mr. Krabs, whom he treats as a father figure. Ironically, Squidward is the only character that SpongeBob never insults when he is angry; with the exception of the episodes "Can You Spare a Dime?" and "Breath of Fresh Squidward". Although SpongeBob has several friends, and many of the citizens of Bikini Bottom often treat him quite friendly, most, if not all, citizens of Bikini Bottom have been shown to have some degree of dislike for him. In the episode "Gone", it is shown that a holiday called "National No SpongeBob Day" has been started by the citizens of Bikini Bottom. As its name suggests, it is an entire day dedicated to getting away from SpongeBob, where the people leave Bikini Bottom for the day. Even Patrick goes, stating that everyone needs at least one day away from SpongeBob's laughter. In the ceremony, they build a giant wooden effigy of SpongeBob, burn it down, dance on the ashes (though some, like Squidward, are actually shown kicking the ashes), and depart Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob is more honored than insulted by this, as he was the "inspiration" for the holiday. Skills Like many other cartoon characters, SpongeBob has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series (even though physically weak). *'Soft Pliable Body': Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, shown most notably in the episode "The Bully". *'Regeneration': It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed. *'Boneless': SpongeBob is usually shown to be boneless (sea sponges being invertebrates), however in some episodes such as "I Had an Accident", bones are shown on his X-rays. He also had bones when he ripped his skin off in "Atlantis SquarePantis", and "The Splinter". *'Absorbent': Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. Like in "The Bully" when Flats the Flounder kept on hitting him, but SpongeBob just absorbed all of his blows. Also, in I Had An Accident, he filter fed through his holes as he was a sponge. *'Singing and Nose Playing': SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice. He uses his nose as a flute, which he is very good. He was also the lead singer in "Band Geeks". Later he uses his nose flute in "Best Day Ever" to drive away the Nematodes from the Krusty Krab. *'Fry Cooking': SpongeBob has a job cooking Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab. *'Jellyfishing': SpongeBob and Patrick jellyfish in several episodes, in "Jellyfish Hunter"; he caught every single jellyfish in the fields. *'Tongue Boarding': SpongeBob tongue-boarded in "Pre-Hibernation Week" *'Survival Skills': In "To Save a Squirrel" SpongeBob and Patrick almost ate each other to survive. *'Bubble Blowing': SpongeBob can perform extraordinary moves with bubbles. *'Driving': He drives perfectly in various episodes, but he drives recklessly on the episodes, which are the appearances of Mrs. Puff. *'Karate': He trains in Karate perfectly, but he rarely mixes them up. *'Destruction': Although, he does not know it and thanks to his poor driving skills, SpongeBob is actually skilled at Demolition Derbies. This was shown in "Demolition Doofus" as SpongeBob (who was using the name Le Squish) managed to defeat five other competitors (also surviving against Mrs. Puff. Near-death experiences SpongeBob's life has most usually been in good luck at his Boating School driving tests, where he gets himself and others (usually Mrs. Puff) injured or almost injured from his reckless driving. He also gets injuries from extreme sports with Sandy and the Radicals, Patrick, or living like Larry. He also almost froze to death in "Frozen Face-Off". He also almost did not make it against the Big One in "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One". One time he was almost eaten and starved to death in "To Save a Squirrel". In "I Had an Accident", SpongeBob did not concentrate on sandboarding and cracked his butt; the doctor said he was one of the lucky ones to survive. Quotes *"Today's the big day, Gary!" (First line, "Help Wanted") *"There it is. The finest eating establishment ever established for eating: The Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patty, with a Help Wanted sign on the window. I've waited years for this moment. I'm gonna go in there, march straight up to the manager, look at him straight in the eye, lay it on the line, and - I can't do this!" (Help Wanted) *"Bring it around town. Bring it around town!" (Bubblestand) *It's all about finger strength, baby!" (Pressure) *"I'm ready!" (Several episodes) *"Order up!" (Several episodes) *"Barnacles!" (Several episodes) *"Tartar sauce!" (Several episodes) *"Ah, shrimp!" (‘‘Several episodes'')'' *"Good morning world and all who inhabit it!" ("Missing Identity)'' *"The most important meal of the day, servin' it up, Gary's way, pop!" ("Missing Identity)'' *"Kare-a-tay!" (‘‘Karate Choppers)'' *"Fish paste!" (‘‘Rock Bottom)'' *"I'm ugly and I'm proud! ("Something Smells)'' *"Sandy, you may not have noticed, but I is 100% mam-male (‘‘Prehibernation Week)'' *"Life is as extreme as you wanna make it." (‘‘Pre-Hibernation Week)'' *"The Krabby Patty Secret Formula is the sole property of The Krusty Krab and is only to be discussed in part or in whole with its creator, Mr. Krabs. Duplication of this Formula is punishable by law. Restrictions apply. Results may vary." (‘‘Imitation Krabs)'' *"If we're discussing the Secret Formula on the third Wednesday in January and it's not raining outside, after we gargle vanilla pudding, what do we do?" (‘‘Imitation Krabs)'' *"What could be better than serving up smiles?" (‘‘Can You Spare a Dime?)'' *"The sign says "kitchen," but my heart says "jail." ("Welcome to the Chum Bucket") *"K-R-A-B-B-Y-P-A-T-T-Y says I!" (‘‘Fear of a Krabby Patty)'' *"I gotta pinch myself because I must be dreaming. OOOOWW!" (‘‘Fear of a Krabby Patty)'' *"I'M READY TO PARTY! ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!?" (‘‘Mid-Life Crustacean)'' *"Cleanliness is next to managerliness." (‘‘The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie)'' *"You don't need a license to drive a sandwich." (‘‘The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie)'' *"I'm ready, promotion!" (‘‘The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie)'' *"I'm ready, depression." (‘‘The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie)'' *"Another Triple Gooberberry Sunrise, sir." (‘‘The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie)'' *"Step aside and you won't have to feel the awesome wrath of our mustaches!" (‘‘The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie)'' *"Doesn't it seem a little harsh to kill someone over a crown?" ("The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *"I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah!" (‘‘The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie)'' *"I'm a Goofy Goober, ROCK!" (‘‘The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie)'' *"GARY! YOU ARE GONNA FINISH YOUR DESSERT AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!" (Dying For Pie) *"Uh... uh... uh..." ("The Algae's Always Greener") *"SOILED IT!" ("The Algae's Always Greener") *"Well, it's no secret that the best thing about a secret is secretly telling someone your secret, thereby secretly adding another secret to their secret collection of secrets. Secretly." (‘‘The Secret Box).'' *"I'm wearing three pairs of underwear right now!" ("‘The Secret Box") *"I have to skip town, start a new life, live under an assumed name! BobPants SpongeSquare! Yeah, that's good. Grow a beard and shave it off, and live happily ever after!" (‘‘The Bully)'' *"Hey, you know, life's like a bucket of wood shavings, except for when the shavings are in a pail, then it's like a pail of wood shavings!" (‘‘The Bully)'' *"Good afternoon, sir. Could we interest you in some chocolate?" (‘‘Chocolate With Nuts)'' *"So, how long have you two ladies known each other?" (‘‘Chocolate With Nuts)'' *"Let's change our names to 'Why' and 'Bother.'" (‘‘Chocolate with Nuts'')'' *"No, let's save that for when we're selling real-estate" (‘‘Chocolate With Nuts'')'' *"I like Squidward..." (‘‘20,000 Patties Under the Sea)'' *"Wanna see me run to that mountain and back? Wanna see me do it again?" (‘‘Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V)'' *"We've been smackledorfed!" (‘‘The Nasty Patty)'' *"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG!" (‘‘The Camping Episode)'' *"The world is your litter box!" ("Dumped") *"And you don't even need to use a bowlwlwlwlwlwl!" ("Dumped)'' *"Can I make a Krabby Patty now?" ("Krusty Krab Training Video)'' *"Remember that time that me and Sandy got married?" (‘‘Truth or Square)'' *"Squidward, that wasn't the peace treaty, that was just a copy of the peace treaty." (‘‘Snowball Effect)'' *"It matters not whether one is dirty or clean... for can cleanliness exist without filthiness? And would filthiness exist without cleanliness? (‘‘The Battle of Bikini Bottom)'' *"If I have to memorize a single order I think I'm gonna explode!" (‘‘Squilliam Returns)'' *"Airline food. My gosh, what is up with that stuff? Thank you, good night!" (‘‘Walking Small)'' *"Wee-Snaw!" (‘‘My Pretty Seahorse)'' *"Krabby the Clown is in the building!" (‘‘Krabby Land)'' *"How could you, Mr. Krabs? You promised these children Krabby the Clown. But all I saw out there was *sniff* Cheapy the Cheapskate!" (‘‘Krabby Land)'' *"I am now going to assault your mind with subliminal messages!" ("Gary Takes a Bath)'' *"It's the Best Day Ever!" (‘‘Best Day Ever)'' *"Who put you on the planet? UGH!" ("I ♥ Dancing") *"Hi, Patrick! TIME TO SHARE!" ("Yours, Mine and Mine") *"Pearl, I don't think this is the Tunnel of Glove... it's the Tunnel of Evil!" ("Tunnel of Glove") *"SEVEN YEARS AGO!?!" ("Licence to Milkshake") *"Look at me, I'm naked!" (Help Wanted) Trivia *On some occasions, SpongeBob wears glasses, like for Jellyfishing (for protection) or for reading. These are similar to those worn by his portrayer, Tom Kenny. *In seasons one and two, his eyes are larger compared to other seasons. *In "Help Wanted," it is revealed that his first words were, "May I take your order?” However, this is wrong, as in "Truth or Square" his first known words are "Krabby Patty". However, in "Truth or Square," he was still inside his mother's womb, so when he said, "May I take your order?” it may have been after he was born. *SpongeBob has displayed some forms of telepathy. This is usually displayed in form of jokes about how annoying he can be. **"Sleepy Time" - SpongeBob affects his friends' dreams. **"Dying for Pie" - SpongeBob says hi to Mr. Krabs in Squidward's thoughts. **"The Great Snail Race" - SpongeBob asks Gary "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Gary thinks about TV, and SpongeBob replies negatively. **"Big Pink Loser" - SpongeBob thinks, "At least I'm safe inside my mind." Patrick thinks the same, as a result SpongeBob screams. **"Gary Takes a Bath" - SpongeBob assaults Gary's mind with a creepy image. **"The Hot Shot" - SpongeBob appears to have read Mrs. Puff's mind asking her what "incorrigible" means and Mrs. Puff said, "incorrigible" in her mind. *During the talk screens of the DS version of Creature from the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob has green eyes instead of blue. *SpongeBob is shown to be weak, but in episodes like "Can You Spare a Dime?" he showed super strength. *SpongeBob has on various occasions, insulted any or everyone who insults him or rather enrages him, including his friends. *On the cover of the SpongeBob's Box of Books boxset, SpongeBob's throat is dark purple. In the books, it is maroon. *SpongeBob's voice is deeper in the first season than it is in the later seasons. His voice also changes by the fourth season; it is lighter and sounds a lot more childish. In addition, his personality changes somewhat to be more childish, this affected the episodes plots from the fourth season up until about season 8. It is unknown why this was done. Most likely to attract even younger viewers, this possibly lessened adult viewers though. *In one episode, SpongeBob was given a ten-dollar paycheck on Monday. It was a raise from starting out being paid as nothing then receiving underwear. *In "I Was a Teenage Gary", he is left-handed, but in later episodes, he is ambidextrous. This could be he was born a dominant lefty, but an accident with his left arm might have happened sometime after "I Was a Teenage Gary", which made him learn with his right or he just learned to write with both hands. *SpongeBob is said to be right handed, but in "Neptune's Spatula" he approved that he had two left hands. *SpongeBob is considered the most popular character on Nickelodeon. *Beginning in "My Pretty Seahorse" and heavily used in post-season 5 episodes, SpongeBob's nose usually droops down when he is sad, much like Squidward's nose is normally. *SpongeBob's voice actor also voices the Ice King in "Adventure Time with Finn & Jake," another show that debuted on Cartoon Network. *SpongeBob's head has gotten bigger in each season and his waist has gotten wider. In some early season 2 episodes such as "Big Pink Loser" he has a narrow waist. *SpongeBob's pupil and cornea (the blue part of his eye) have gotten larger and more elliptical in each season (before that, they were just perfect circles). *SpongeBob's name was originally supposed to be SpongeBoy, but this name was already in use by a mop product. Mr. Krabs references this by saying, "SpongeBoy, me Bob!" in the episode "Squeaky Boots". *SpongeBob has about 40 holes. **12 front holes **9 back holes **5 holes on his left **5 holes on his right **5 holes on top **4 holes on bottom Category:Popular pages